


I never thought she could be a succubus

by braziliandevil



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Orgasm, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braziliandevil/pseuds/braziliandevil
Summary: Chuu is known for her contagious and seemingly limitless energy, but where does she get so much energy from?
Kudos: 11





	I never thought she could be a succubus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first job. I've been reading fanfics of dubious quality for a long time, so I decided to write my own. I will bring works in Portuguese (my native language) and in English, usually translating the original version. So, basically, there will be two versions.
> 
> The content of this material can and will offend certain audiences, so if you are sensitive about explicit material, please stop reading right now. You have been warned.

Life is full of surprises. I remember when I met this girl in high school, quite popular for being an ulzzang, she had many admirers and, every time she posted a picture on her social networks, in a few seconds she received hundreds (and sometimes thousands) of likes and comments praising her beauty. I would never have imagined the situation we would find a few years later.

As soon as I graduated from business school, entitled to honors for getting the best grades, I was appointed by a professor working in a company that managed talents, that is, trainees who could, one day, become idols. I never really cared about that kind of thing, I was never very interested in K-pop, not even after the success it achieved on international levels. For me it was just a job. So, as soon as I passed the interview, I was assigned to work with a group that would soon have its debut and, therefore, they would need some managers to help with the agenda of the debuting idols. That's when I got my first surprise: she was there again.

When I heard that I was going to work with Jiwoo (which would now be known as Chuu) I was a little surprised. I didn't know what direction she had taken after finishing high school, and, honestly, I never made a point of knowing, after all I was more concerned with my own future. Maybe at some point I thought that she would become a model or something, I would never have imagined that she would be an idol. Anyway, here we were working together, because I was in charge of helping her in practically her whole routine. I had to organize her schedule, take care of her meals and diet, make sure she attended events and workouts, and even wake her up almost every day. However, what really impressed me the most is that the girl had not changed at all with regard to her way of being; always agitated, always looking like she had consumed liters of coffee, smelled cocaine or that her veins were running energetic and not blood.

The first few days were exhausting, I really didn't think that working in this field would be so hard. As she often needed to wake up very early, around 5:00 in the morning, I obviously had to wake up at least 4:00. Besides, there were days when she just didn't want to get out of bed and I had to force her. At least she was always a girl who dedicated herself to her work, so we never had any problems. And after weeks of working together it seems that we ended up developing a kind of friendship. Until, of course, the day came when this friendship crossed all limits.

Every time I had to wake her up, it is evident that she was not always fully dressed. I usually wore pajamas, something light to rest after all, but I often found her wearing only panties or, sometimes, completely naked. Especially in the summer. As I would not like to be fired, much less prosecuted for sexual harassment, I avoided making comments or anything like that, but, on that day in question, it seems that everything went downhill ...

xx

It was a dawn like any other, I needed to go to her dorm and wake her up, as usual. I got there early, so I typed the password on the dorm lock and went inside. I went on turning on some lights because it was still dark because there was no sunlight. I walked over to her bedroom door and went to knock on the door, as usual, but what had never happened before was that she left the door ajar.

"Chuu-ah, it's time." - I spoke in a normal tone. There was no answer. I was forced to go in and approach the bed. "Chuu-ah ..." - I spoke closer to the bed. - "Get up, it's time."

"Oppa ..." - her voice sounded sleepy. - "... lie here with me."

"Don't joke, we'll be late."

"Just a little ..." - It looked like it would be worse if I didn't. And judging by the schedule, it really wouldn't hurt to stay a few minutes longer, since I always went earlier to make sure there were no delays. It was then that I decided to lie down next to her. I took off my jacket and pulled out the comforter so I could join it.

"There. But we have to leave in 10 minutes." - Told her.

"Can you take 10 minutes?"

At that moment, I didn't know if I had understood the real meaning of the question. Judging by my naivete, I imagined she was talking about falling asleep or something, until I felt a touch on my penis over my clothes.

"What are you doing?" - I asked slightly startled by her action.

"Stroking ... don't you want to?"

  
Maybe I should have said no. Maybe I had to get out of bed at that moment to secure my job, otherwise, if someone saw us in that situation, we would certainly be punished, but she would be preserved, while I would be fired and accused of harassment. Never again would I get another job at any other company! But, obviously, I didn't say anything. As she ran her hand over my pants, the bigger and harder my dick got. I honestly didn't know how to react until she decided to turn to me. She really is a very beautiful girl, even without makeup and in the middle of the night, she manages to be absurdly beautiful.

"Oppa ..." - her eyes were looking at mine as if they intended to hypnotize me. - "... I need your energy. Give me?"

As soon as she said that, I noticed that she was naked. Her breasts were bigger, swollen. Her skin and hair looked like silk. I had never seen her so attractive. I felt her masturbating my cock with one hand, while the other was between her legs, where her fingers going in and out of her vagina. I decided not to be so passive and use my hands to caress her breasts. They were really swollen because I felt it when I touched them. And, apparently, they were sensitive too, because every time I rubbed her nipples, she let out a little moan. Then I started licking them, very slowly, to provoke her even more and hear her moaning.

This lasted a few seconds, as it didn't take long for her to propose that I fuck her. She stopped masturbating and touching herself and climbed on me. With one of his hands resting on the bed, she used the other to place my cock inside her pussy, which by this point was already quite wet. As soon as my cock was introduced, I had to hold on to not let a cum shot through it, as the sensation was much more exciting than I expected. The inside of her pussy was warm and tight, obviously, because she is an idol, she is not able to have sex frequently, this makes her pussy look like a virgin, but clearly she was no longer a virgin, given the ease of how she performed these movements. This required some experience.

I took advantage of the fact that she was on me and continued to use my hands to caress her breasts, this time squeezing them, sometimes even pinching her nipples, which were quite stiff from being so horny. Now she started to moan louder and as my cock got deeper into her, her moans became louder. For a moment I considered putting my hand over her mouth to keep from moaning too loudly and someone discovering us, but I was also completely lost in lust, probably moaning as much as she did!

Every ride she took on my dick was an immense desire to come, but I knew that if I came it would be over and this wonderful moment would end in the blink of an eye (or better, in a cumshot), so I tried to close my eyes and imagine something else, but she told me to open them and look at her. She wanted to be seen in this situation, wanted to be appreciated, worshiped. And she also wanted to see me suffering, holding on to myself not to come.

  
"Go, oppa, fuck me! Put all that dick inside me, oppa! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Every time she moaned loudly like that, I put my cock deeper, tried my best to give her everything of me. Our pace increased so much that I had to use my hands now to hold his hips. Her breasts, now free, swayed and mesmerized me. Her moans so loud that the entire block was probably listening. And it was dawn, clearly someone was listening to both of us.

"Oppa, I'm going to cum ..."

As soon as she said that, I felt like I could finally come too. "Let's cum together," I said.

  
I released her hips and put my hands on her buttocks, held them tightly and increased the pace of my movement, making my cock go in and out faster. I could feel the effects of that on her moans and her body's reaction, which was increasingly shining due to the sweat that was already running down her body. We were both soaked with sweat.

"Oppa, now ... I'm going to cum, oppa!"

I could feel her cum running down my cock still inside her pussy, just as mine went completely into her. Her loud moan was losing strength and, finally, she laid her body over mine. Exhausted. Our breaths were similar, as well as our heartbeat, which was now gradually decreasing. My cock still inside her was gradually softening and the cum dripped between her legs and my balls.

After a few seconds of silence, I decide to make a comment: "Did we wake someone up?"

  
She lifts the head that was lying on my chest and looks in my direction, her post-orgasm expression changed to a smile, her typical smile and a brief laugh. She was more beautiful than ever. She throws herself to the side and stares at the bedroom ceiling.

"I'm a succubus." - without looking at her, I'm a little confused, but she continues. - All this energy that I have, it comes from the sexual energy that I suck from my sexual partners. "

I realize that she turns her face towards me and I decide to look at her too.

"You mean I'm going to die?" - My tone sounded a little scared, because soon after she laughed.

"No, silly! You are not going to die ... Maybe I just felt unwell for the rest of the day, but I can tell you were sick."

"It's true! We have to get ready ... I mean, take a shower, get ready, you have to eat ..." - My tone was of despair, when I got out of bed, she pulled me back.

"Who said it was over?" Her gaze, again mesmerizing, now had a shadow of perversity. - "As I said, I am a succubus, I feed myself with sexual energy. I haven't finished eating yet."

Before I knew it, she was already on me again, putting my cock into her pussy once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed! Suggestions, criticisms or anything else, just send them on my social networks below:  
> Twitter: nuguhater  
> Curious Cat: nuguhater  
> (If my account is private, send a direct message to let me know that you came because of this job.)


End file.
